


Dark Lord in Gryffindor

by Dratter (Ragdoll_llodgaR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Luna, Dark Twins, Draco Malfoy secretly loves Harry and gets ubber jealous, Dumbledore Bashing, First Time, Harry Potter is over 200 years old and still a virgin, I consider Harry a virgin even though he was raped, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Rimming, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort, Unrequited Love, Virgin Harry Potter, discontinued until further notice, just personal ideal that rape isn't sex, masochist Harry Potter, sorry if that confuses you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragdoll_llodgaR/pseuds/Dratter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord has decided to use a ritual to change his appearance totally from Tom Riddle to a 15 year old with a plan to learn about his enemy. He would never have expected his enemy to be a 200 year old with a plan that just so happens to align with his, and he never expected these... emotions... he received once recovering his Horcruxes. How will the war go when their Savior is being shagged by the Dark Lord?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunk at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be continued as soon as I have time, I write numerous stories at a time (I'm working on around 15 different HP related fanfic's currently) It is NOT discontinued, I will work on it when I can.

He dragged his finger for the final time, smearing his blood to shape the last of the ruins to complete the Ritual. Voldemort healed his finger and brushed his dark hair from his face as he looked over his work. Five ruins drawn with his blood encased him, each ruin specifically made for the spell, one for age, magical signature, affinity, appearance, and identity. 

He looked over to the closest wall and took in his appearance, he dropped his glamour hours ago to prepare for the ritual, in place of his more known snake-like appearance was a 6’3 tall man- in his late twenties with short black hair encased a slim, sharp, and high cheekboned face with a small sharp nose all around a pair of blood red eyes, which is the only thing he doesn't have to glamour in front of his followers.

He took a steadying breath, and began the parseltongued ritual, as he hissed each ruin lit up in a soft warm glow, and the magic encased him, as soon as he uttered the last word pain enveloped him, digging into each pore, and sinking into his core, ripping him apart only to build him up again, the last step was to say his new name allowed and the ritual would be finalized, only the counter- the parselmagic counter, could revert him back.

“Adonis Zale Nikolos” He yelled out, then blackness encased him.

\------

“Students! If I could have your attention please!” Dumbledore yelled over the chatter of the great hall, immediately quieting the students down. “Thank you, today we have a new student! Please welcome him with open arms, now,” He turned and everyone watched as Professor McGonagall carried in the Sorting Hat. “Even though term has already started, we’ve asked Alistair to do one more Sorting, Adonis Nikolos come in, my boy!” Adonis hid his scowl at the term of ‘endearment’ and opened the doors and walked into the hall.

Everyone watched as a young man with shoulder length honey-brown hair walked in. He was tall, nearing 6’1 with a lean body. His facial features consisted of high cheekbones, a sharp nose, and hazel eyes, Harry damn-near blushed from looking.

‘That has got to be the hottest bloke to step into Hogwarts’ he thought, ignoring the sudden thought of the young Tom Riddle from second year.

“Bloody hell! That’s one good-looking bloke.” Breathed Ginny, earning a scowl from her brother, while Hermione and Harry nodded absently in agreement. Last year Harry came out to Ginny when she tried to kiss him, instead of the rampage Harry fully expected she shouted ‘FINALLY’ while throwing her arms in the air. She then explained that she’s known he was gay since he met her older brother Bill in fourth year, and she has been pushing him until he just ‘Bloody well admitted it’. Obviously Hermione admitted to always knowing, and Ron took a couple weeks to get use to it, finally getting over it when Harry just outright told him that he could NEVER find him attractive. 

Adonis closed his eyes as the hat was set onto his head. 

“Hmm, I recognize you… Just barely… but perhaps not… Interesting. Your smart, a genius, Ravenclaw couldn’t do much for you when you’ve already got the knowledge… definitely NOT a Hufflepuff… That only leaves Gryffindor and Slytherin… you're very ambitious, and oh so cunning… It’s gotta be SLY-” The hat only got the first syllable yelled out when Adonis interrupted him, the hall sat confused, never has the hat just stopped half way through…

‘No Gryffindor.” Adonis said quickly.

“Are you sure? Because Sly-”

“I’m sure.”

“Alright then, enjoy GRYFFINDOR!” 

Adonis pulled the hat off, and gave a half smile to McGonagall, and walked over to the other fifth years as cheer’s (Mainly from the female population, he forced his smirk down at the realization.) rang out. Only one seat was open, between Neville and some fourth year. Across from him was Ginny, and next to her, the very reason for his being here, Harry Potter.

The ritual was all done for a chance to study the Gryffindor- to find out enough to be absolutely sure he could beat him. He watched curiously as Ginny raised an eyebrow at the boy-who-lived only to get an exaggerated eye roll in response, then his enemy met his eye with a smile. 

“Welcome to Gryffindor, this is Ginerva Weas- Ow.” Said girl hit his arm, he rubbed at the tender spot with a pout as she continued instead. 

“Ginny Weasley, nice to meet you Nikolos,” She reached her hand out to shake, and smiled smugly as he kissed the back of her hand properly. 

“This is Hadrian,” Que eye roll from Harry who just smiled and shook his hand. ‘Hadrian? Hmm didn’t know that…’ he mused as he continued to shake hands as introduced.

“That’s Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley- my brother, Neville Longbottom, and the twins- also Weasley’s- Fred and George.” He shook each hand, and kissed the ladies hands, then held back a snort as the twins kissed his jokingly. ‘So far this isn’t horrible.’

“Adonis Nikolos, pleasure to meet you all.” He drawled with a kind smile.

“I’m just grateful we FINALLY got someone with proper manners.” Ginny said throwing a glare at her brothers while Harry snorted, and Ron scowled with a blush.

“I’m with Gin here, I assumed that it was an official Gryffindor Trait, Brave- Check, Impulsive- Check, Repulsiv-” Harry stopped to catch a bun inches from his face that Ron threw, “Oh come off it Ron, you gotta admit i'm mostly correct.” Ron only mumbled ‘Bloody Seeker.’ Before eating again, Ginny plucked the bun from Harry and bit into it. 

Adonis was still surprised at the ‘Check-list’ Harry made, finding it hilarious, and surprising that Harry Potter was making fun of his own house. Harry reached across and grabbed a piece of toast from the pile, making Adonis look at the other boys plate to see that it was empty. ‘That's… odd... not a morning person perhaps?’

“Alright guys, imma duck out before class, see you in an hour.” He said as he stood up and stretched, he rolled up his black school robes as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

“Don’t go too deep into the forest Harry, you only have an hour, and we don’t need McGonagall on us again.” Hermione called after him. He just rolled his eyes with a smile and walked out of the hall. ‘THE FOREST? Gryffindor Golden Boy breaking the rules… what the hell is he doing in the forest?’

“I thought the forest was forbidden? Hence the name?” He asked Neville, who leaned in to whisper.

“Most definitely, but Harry likes walking threw it, you should have been here last year, he was out all night- didn’t get back until three in the morning, and Hermione was waiting with Ron in the commons, they freaked, so he told him he’d been doing it since he was 12, and Ron passed out, because of- well that's too long a story- Hermione just gaped at him.” Neville was trying to hold back snickers once he mentioned Ron passing out. Adonis hmmd and continued eating. ‘He just strolls in the forest? What the hell?’

“Hey Nikolos, how about I show you to the commons and your dorm?” Ginny was standing up and looking at him expectantly. ‘Very well, cant delay this much longer’ he drawled as he followed the red head up to the tower. 

\-------  
(Tom’s POV)

I looked around the common room, doing everything in my power not to sneer or vomit on everything. Gods this is torture. So. MUCH. RED. Is that a toad? I watched and listened as Ginny explained how the password changed each week, were to look for announcements, were games were and such. Pathetic. No books anywhere!

“Do you guys have any literature or is that forbidden?” He asked sarcastically, earning an amused smile from the girl.

“We don’t have any Gryffindor books, but Hermione has lot’s of books- mostly class based or muggle books, god knows why. But, if you want any actually interesting books you should ask Harry, he’s got books on curses, spells, potions, light and dark creatures, all sort’s of magic's… just ask, if he doesn’t have it he can get it within a couple hours.” She finished as she headed towards the boys staircase. Curious, I never thought Harry Potter would be someone with an extensive library… and how does he get these books in short time? I stopped my thoughts as she walked right up the boys staircase, she turned and lifted a single brow at me questioningly, until I joined her.

“I know that these stairs are supposed to be warded against the opposite gender, how did you get past?” Because what the hell? That trick could have been useful. 

“Hermy and Harry rigged it first year to accept herself and I, while they made Harry’s recognized by the girls dorms once we all agreed, Ron got rejected though because of the wards in place that throw people out who have… other motives.” She snickered, and I couldn’t help the small smile at the idea of the Weasley being thrown out on his arse for being a perv. 

“Okay, this is your rooms, as you can see you share with Harry and Ron along with Nev and Seamus,” She opened the door and I looked around to see five four-post beds aligned on either sighed, I scowled at the idea of sharing with so many people, the Slytherin Dorms were two to a room. I put my mask back on as she flopped on a bed and looked over at me. 

“This is Harry’s, that’s Rons, Nevilles, and Seamus, your’s was just added last night- Seamus nearly pissed himself when he woke up on the other half of the room!” My bed- of course- was next to the Golden Boys. Ginny jumped up suddenly and pushed the trunk at the end of Harry’s bed to the side, and pulled out another from under, she tapped the middle compartment and said ‘ipsa scientia potestas est’, My eyes widened as I realized the past code to… looks in compartment… Harry’s library is ‘Knowledge itself is power’ Does he actually know Latin? Ginny snickered at my reaction and I scowled before re-applying my mask.

“Harry is a dork, he told everyone who whined about the password that ‘Verbal Spells are based off Latin’ and that ‘if they insisted on learning them then they can suffer a little Latin.’, although he told me and Ron that he just likes watching people struggle when they butcher the pronunciation.” It was funny that the boy-who-lived does the very thing I did as a student. Ginny reached into the trunk and pulled up, extending the compartment to turn into shelf’s, I was about to approach when she gasped and tugged a book off the shelf, shrunk it, and slid it in her robe, she smiled at me innocently, nice try but I literally just watched you have a panic attack about a book… hmm I wonder if the Golden Boy isn’t so golden. I reached my magic out and nearly gasped in surprise as I felt dark magic coming from the miniaturized book, but I kept myself unreadable as I scanned the books. Most were Neutral books, not too light or dark, nothing illegal but one or two were slightly darker, some far more light. Lot’s of counter curses, curses, spells, and such. It was an impressive library… for a good little Gryffindor.

“Harry doesn’t mind people just taking as they please as long as you can access it, he has spells that keep track of who has taken which book.” 

“What about the other compartments?” I asked innocently, putting on a curious and nervous face, she lifted an eyebrow as if to say ‘really? Drop the act.’ 

“This compartment here-” She pointed to the left of the main compartment still open, “Is filled with… other types of books, if you were to ask him for a certain book you didn’t see on the shelf or for a subject not on display and he had it, it’s in here, only he has access to it, through his magical signature, and that compartment you can forget about- not even Hermione’s been in it. It’s under a Parseltongue password.”

“HE CAN SPEAK PARSELTONGUE!?” What the hell? How is that pos- why didn’t Severus say anything! What THE EVER LIVING HELL?

“Yeaahh…” She said slowly, mocking him, “I always forget that didn’t get out to the Prophet, most everyone who's attended the last 5 years knows, it was kind of a huge thing in second year when it got out.” They sat in silence for two beats before she waved her wand, closing the case, then she pushed it back under the bed, just before she returned the trunk Harry walked in with Ron in tow.

“Ginerva Weasley!” She jumped at the outburst, not hearing them coming, Harry walked up to her and slung an arm around her waist, making her stumble. “Are you finally reading? Are you okay? Do you need to see Pompom’s?” He began to jokingly take her temperature, she slapped his hand away playfully before pushing him off where he fell onto his bed, he pretend pouted.

“I thought you were staying in the forest until class?” She said, plopping next to him, sitting on his lower leg making him squawk and pull his leg back, rubbing at it. 

“I was, but there was a complication so I came back early.” He smiled innocently, Ron paled while Ginny slapped his leg hard.

“HARRY JAMES POTTER, IF YOU TAUNTED ARAGO-” 

“Aragog taunted me Gin.” Ron paled further, Ginny looked over and started laughing while Ron turned dark red.

“Stop laughing! Those… those… THINGS are terrifying! I’d like to see YOU not-” He was cut off by Harry’s snort. Ron glowered at him.

“Ron, it’s just a couple Acromantula, they’re rather swee-”

“A COUPLE! BLOODY HELL HADRIAN! THERE WERE MORE THAN 1,000 OF THOSE THINGS CHASING US!”

“Not a thousand, only a hundred or so-” Harry mumbled, slinging his school bag over his shoulder. I stood in shock, Acromantula? They’ve seen, no apparently have been attacked by a colony of BLOODY ACROMANTULA?

“BOYS!” Hermione walked in scolding them, “Although this discussion on Aragog an his children is oh so intriguing, class starts in five minutes! I’ve been looking all over for you Ron! Oh, hello Nikolos, you forgot your schedule, here,” She handed me a white piece of parchment that had my weekly classes written out, “You have the same courses as Harry, Ron and I have a few of the same as well.” 

“Thank you Granger, and please, feel free to call me Adonis, all of you.”

“No problem Adonis, and feel free to call me Hermione, and i’m sure the others are open to first names as well.” Ron nodded, Ginny smiled reassuringly, and Harry nodded. 

\-----  
(Harry POV)

God his name suits him so well, Adonis. Like a fucking god. Although he’s nice enough, it’s easy to tell he is hiding something, what? I'm not sure yet, but I have been walking on eggshells these past couple weeks, Sometimes I feel like he’s more observing us than anything else, he’s actually fit into our little group rather easy, the school has already drew back on the whole “Golden Trio” shit, which I’m more than glad for, what a disgusting thing to be known by. 

There’s something off about Adonis, the way he seems bored in class, not like the other students, not from being lazy, but as if it’s the tenth time he’s learned the subject, he takes notes but I often see him adding things that the teacher DEFINITELY didn’t mention, things I thought only I and perhaps Hermione the study hog knew. I can recognize normal bored from ive done this bored, I have the same reaction, granted I can hide it far better.

MERLIN my magic is getting frustrated from all this pathetic teaching, I’ve known the fifth year curriculum since second year of my last life, this is just disappointing, and worse yet I can’t get sneak out so easily anymore since the new kid doesn’t FUCKING SLEEP. I don’t even know if that is an exaggeration or not because he is always awake, usually I can get out every other night with my invisibility cloak, trusting my room mate’s all sleep like corpses and that they cast silencing charms either way, but HE doesn’t. 

I roll in my bed and cast a small parselmagic spell that lets someone look through solid objects, and looked through my curtain and his, FUCKING BLOODY HELL! Why doesn’t he sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppp. Do you know what? Screw it! If he catches me sneaking out then so be it. 

I opened my curtain in a huff and opened my trunk at the end of my bed, whispering the past code and pulling out the cloak, he could feel eyes on him, it’s a sense one developed through years of watching your own back. I rolled my eyes and threw the cloak around my shoulders, casted wandlessly and silently a few spells on my shoes so they don’t make any noise, then silenced the hinges on the door as I opened it and silently closed it. 

FINALLY FREEDOM! I just want to do a happy dance, BLESS MERLIN. Hopefully Adonis isn’t a nark and won’t go around talking about me sneaking out. My body carried itself to the girls bathroom on the second floor, and walked in with a wide grin on my face.


	2. Hands on in the chamber

(Tom POV)

Hmm sneaking out, this is what i’ve been waiting for, honestly it’s been WEEKS, the only thing the boy-who-lived did was classwork, and sneak into the forest- which I couldn’t sneak out to follow because it was during meals, but FINALLY all my late nights paid off, I could tell he had his knickers in a twist as he opened his curtain and glided silently to his trunk, I nearly gasped as he threw a bloody invisibility cloak on, good thing I know a parselmagic spell that can see threw that. 

I waited until he left the room to get up and throw on many strong (also parselmagic) disillusion charms, silencing charms, and suppressed my magic. He walked down the halls almost in a haze, so he does this often? What does he do? There isn’t much… wait… are we on the secon- WAIT A SECOND HE’S A PARSELMOUTH, but he can't be! He can’t be going to the chambers again, I remember when news got out he killed the gorgeous baskalisc… wait gods i’m stupid how could i not realise he was a parselmouth when I knew he went into the cham- nevermind. 

I watched as a grin spread across his face and he strode into the bathroom, just like i’ve done many years before. 

::Open:: Harry hissed lowly, I refused to shiver, because no! The way the language slips off his tongue IS NOT ALLURING. ::Stairs:: I lifted my eyebrow, stairs? I didn’t discover how to do that until I talked to Salazar’s portrait. 

As he got to the bottom of the stairs he slid the cloak off and hung it on a small hook that I swear wasn’t there before. Was he making it homey? He then removed his cloak and I nearly tripped upon seeing him wearing a dark pink tank-top, that fit him oh-so-nicely, NOT THAT I THOUGHT SO! His pant’s were simple loose-fitting pajama pants, green and black plaid. 

::EURYALE, DARLING!:: he shouted, this time I couldn’t help the shiver, but it was only because i’m un-use to the whole ‘other human can speak’ thing. Suddenly what he said processed, Euryale, the Basilisk… the supposedly dead Basilisk. I threw up a couple silent parselmagic spells that would prevent creatures from seeing or smelling me just in time for Euryale, who was now nearly 60 feet long to slither in, she went straight up to Harry and flicked her tongue at him, thats when I saw she was missing one of the fangs, so he did stab my Horcrux? This is confusing. 

::Little Master! Where have you been?!:: 

\------  
(no POV)

::Little Master! Where have you been?!:: Harry chuckled as the Basilisk scolded him.

::I’m sorry my dear, but we’ve a new child in our dorms, a new child who can’t just go to bloody sleep! So I’ve decided that I’ve missed you guys too much, he saw me sneak out- but I have no worries… Where’s Darling?:: Harry hissed as he leaned against Euryale’s snout, rubbing his cheek on her. Tom watched shocked, the Basilisk’s are notorious for being un-trusting, and it was showing such adoration towards Harry, much like she used to with him. Tom took a step back in shock as a smaller Basilisk, only about 25 feet long, and a two feet or so wide came racing in. 

The Basilisk stood up and practically fell into Harry, making him stumble, just barely catching his footing. 

::Darling! You're far too large for this, I’ve told you!:: he giggled wrapping his arms around her as she hissed out a chuckle.

::MASTER YOU’VE BEEN GONE FOR SOOOOO LOONNGGGG! I was going to go out and find you myself! How dare you leave your familiar for so long?!:: She whined, Tom raised an eyebrow at the fact that Harry Potter’s familiar was a young Basilisk named… well perhaps named Darling. 

::I’m going to head back to my nest- call upon me before you go Little Master, I wish to speak with you some more.:: Euryale said, flicking her tongue at Harry’s face before going down a pipe, Harry walked deeper into the chamber with Darling following close behind, Tom not far back.

::Master, why do you smell of magic?:: she asked as they entered into the main chamber, and made their way into Slytherin’s sitting room. Harry looked at himself quickly, then rolled his eyes.

::I forgot to take off my glamour’s my Darling, usually I drop them before I come to you.:: Harry said, then with a flick of his wrist transfigured the couch into a low table with padding that he sat on. ::Darling, can you fetch me my potions? I have to continue healing, I haven’t had a chance the last few weeks with so many nest-mates.:: He asked, then pulled off his shirt, throwing it to the side and nearly hitting a flushed Tom Riddle, then he slipped from his trousers, only leaving a pair of tight briefs. 

Tom leered at his enemy with little guilt, he couldn’t help it, the boy had such a petite body, yet he was so strong. Suddenly before his eyes Harry dropped his glamours, his body grew slimmer, ribs were visible from the front, and his spine poked out in the back, and his hair grew out to past his shoulders in long dark wavy locks, but that’s not what made Tom freeze, no what made his blood grow cold was the scars littered across the boy's body. 

His back had layered scars that were obviously whip marks, it looked like his torso and arms were covered in knife marks. The ones that caught him off guard the most were the scars of what appeared to be nail marks on various places on his hips, burn marks like cigarettes and hot pans were spread out, and on top of all these scars were bruises. A bright yellow and black one was across his chest, hand prints bruised purple were on his hips, thighs, wrists and most surprisingly his neck. When Tom finally looked at the child's neck he noticed that across it was a scar that looked like someone sliced his neck. Tom nearly puked at the state the Savior was in. 

Darling returned, and Harry summoned the basket before she was even in the room, and it landed gracefully at his side. He layed down and started to press his fingers against his chest, he winced when he pressed right above a rib. 

::Master, I thought you fixed that one last time!:: 

::I did Darling, but it was a re-broken rib, which makes it more susceptible to breaking again. It broke again a couple days ago, but only a fracture my Darling, no worries or else I would have come sooner.:: as he spoke he pressed around his chest some more, then he hissed ::Set:: and Tom could hear the quiet pop as the bone realigned, then he was shocked when he heard him use parselmagic to heal the bone. 

::Master, why does your mother do this?:: The snake hissed curiously, resting her chin on his forehead as he smeared some healing salve on his chest to remove the bruises, he snorted and winced at the pain.

::For the last time Darling, not my mother my Uncle.:: she was about to hiss, but it seemed Harry already knew what she was going to ask. ::and he does it because Dumblewhore pays him to.:: Tom froze and his eyes widened, ‘Dumbledore? Pays for his weapon to be beat.’

::When do I get to eat this Dumblewhore?:: Both Tom and Harry snorted at the same time hearing the snake say ‘Whore’ but Toms was muffled from his spell. 

::Soon my baby, I will have him prepared for you by the end of the week. I must find a way to properly dispose of him. Which is hard considering he has spies on me at all times.:: Harry froze as he felt anger flare in his Horcrux then flinched when it started to bleed. ::FUCK:: he shouted in the snake language, Tom’s anger receded at hearing the curse, and he looked in curiosity as the boy-who-lived sat up, facing straight at him. Blood was running from the scar, making Tom ever more confused ‘why is it bleeding?’

::MASTER WHAT'S WRONG?:: 

::THE BLOODY DARK LORD THAT'S WHO! Fucking Morgana’s TITS he’s pissed.:: Harry took a few deep breaths, not aware of said Dark Lord staring in even more confusion. ::I don’t know if I should hate being his Horcrux or not, it’s nice most the time but then the bloke has to go throw a tantrum and my head splits open!:: 

Tom dropped all of his spells, making the Basilisk instantly look over due to the new smell, and it didn't take long for Harry to realise the new kids presence when he was shouting at him.

“YOU’RE MY HORCRUX!?!?!?!” Tom shouted in anger and surprise, and suddenly understanding of so much factors.

\------  
(Harry’s POV)

“YOU’RE MY HORCRUX!?!?!?!?!” Adonis shouted, Harry looked up, shooting out a spell to stupify the intruder, who dodged it with no problem, what the hell? Adonis? How did he get down- wait WHAT DID HE SAY?

“ADONIS? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET DOWN HERE?!” ::DARLING DOWN:: I stopped my familiar just before she lifted her eyelids to kill him. 

“YOU DIDN’T ANSWER MY QUESTION, POTTER! Are. You. One. Of. My. Horcruxes?” 

“T-Tom?!?!” I shivered as I felt my lords magic pore out and snap at me, and his eyes flashed red. “Yes, I am a Horcrux, you didn’t fail at everything that Halloween night, you still completed your Horcrux, it just picked it’s own vessel. Why are you in Hogwarts? YOU'RE PLANNING TO KILL ME AGAIN AREN'T YOU?!” 

“No, I was simply getting to know my enemy…” there was silence between us. “So want any help with killing Dumblewhore?” Did Voldemort just say ‘whore’? I tried not to snort but I just had to, i was thrown off when he smiled at me. 

“How did you get into the school? Why is your aura and… well everything different?”

“I did a ritual that permanently switches everything about me, in fact right now my official name is Adonis Zale Nikolos, The only way to revert to my normal self is through a counter spell in Parseltongue. I forgot you were a Parselmouth so yeah.” Silence fell over us again. And I shifted awkwardly, trying to refrain from wincing. “Lay down.”

“Wh-what?” I stammered, does he think me stupid? I’m not going to just lay down with him here! Suddenly he was standing beside me and laying me down before I could protest. He leaned over me and grabbed the basket that was across the table, his body pressed against my lower stomach, and I REFUSED to blush. He of COURSE had to pick a sexy body. Bloody hell. 

“Put your hands above your head.” He ordered, I jumped at the sudden demand and without thinking put my arms above me head, Suddenly his eyes went soft, and I realised what I had just done. Fucking Uncle. I hate how submissive I get over the summer, and FUCKING HELL VOLDEMORT HAS BEEN HERE WATCHING ME FIX BONES AND TALKING ABOUT MY UNCLE. I looked away and refused to meet him eye to eye. This was embarrassing. Suddenly a warm palm cup my cheek and coaxed me to face him. AND BLOODY HELL HE IS TOO CLOSE. His face was just under a foot from mine. 

::You should never feel ashamed of something you don’t have control over, what your uncle does is wrong. Trust me when I say I understand how hard this is for you, to have someone see you like this, but I assure you that if there’s anyone who understands this it’s me or Severus.:: He hissed softly, I felt a shiver try to raid my body at hearing him speak, and couldn’t help the flush that took over my face, luckily he put it to me being embarrassed of the situation. 

I watched as he opened up the bruise salve and dipped three long pale fingers into the container and pull out with a large glob covering them. I DEFINITELY refused to think of anything sexual. Not like I'm laying shirtless with my arms over my head and a hot bloke lathering up his finge- okay new thought process. The warmth of the hand contrasted with the cold solution and my stomach muscles twitched and contracted at the contact, I swore I saw a small smirk cross his face. 

He dragged his hand up slowly to the bruise over the previously broken rib, I forced my body to still, not wanting to arch into the touch. God I hate being so fucking responsive, but I can’t help it… I haven't had much soft touches. I winced a little as he rubbed the salve in, making sure it was absorbed. 

::I wish I could kill those filthy muggles, no one deserves this torture:: I heard him whisper, It sounded like it was to himself so I stayed silent. I could feel the bruising and swelling go down, I swore I could even feel my ribs protrude more. God I must look so ugly. Why am I self conscious? It’s because I have a bloody Dark Lord in a God's body rubbing on me. 

::You’re blushing:: I heard him whisper as his fingers returned with more salve on my hip. I flinched at the contact, immediately thinking of my Uncle, I started to shake. He didn’t pull away, instead he circled his thumb in soothing circles and spoke to me. 

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you I promise, I’m just going to take away the pain, shh my little one.” He whispered as he started to work the cold lotion onto the hand print on my left hip. I closed my eyes and took slow calming breaths. This is not my uncle. I'm okay. I'm safe. This is not my uncle. The fingers dipped in on my thigh, making me push my hips slightly up. My eyes flung open as my face lit on fire, I glanced at him to see him looking at me with a smirk on his face as he continued to rub the salve away. I looked up at the ceiling more embarrassed than before, and focused on NOT reacting. 

Suddenly a second hand was on my opposite hip, the cold making me shiver in surprise, the new hand rubbed slightly harder, I knew that hip had more bruising since my uncle likes to lean on one hand while forcing my leg up with the other, which is why my opposite thigh has such bad bruising. The new hand rubbed in circles for a while, each circle getting larger until his thumb brushed under my low briefs, an involuntary gasp slipped my lips, because he’s bloody doing this ON PURPOSE! And his low chuckle that sounds like it resonated from deep within him ISN’T HELPING. 

::Told you I wouldn’t hurt you.:: his voice sounded deeper, rougher, sexier BLOODY HELL I FUCKING HATE HIM! HE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!

::You’re killing me Marvolo.:: I whispered as his thumb continued the repetitive moment. I knew my cheeks were just getting redder, and MERLIN I just know i’m getting hard. Bloody hell.


	3. Not so young

(Tom’s POV)

God i’m evil. But he is just so responsive, I don’t even think he realizes how much he is responding, first response was immediate, how his whole abdomen just rippled like water when my hand merely laid on him. I looked up with a smirk because I realized then that he would be reactive, and caught his eyes, He quickly looked up with a blush. I brought my hand up slowly watching his relaxed face as it pinked slightly. I was trying to not hurt the bruises on his chest, the deep yellow only proved how bad they were. I softened and changed to feather light touches and watched smugly as his back lifted off the table, if I hadn’t been paying attention I wouldn’t of even noticed.

I could tell he was trying his damnedest to not react, but as soon as his back arched ever so slightly I spread the salve further, letting the tips of my fingers brush against his nipples, making both pink nubs harden. The bruise was as good as I could get it so I reached back into the salve and looked to the bruises that angered me the most, the obvious hand prints marked into his hips, god to think what he’s had to go threw. Those whip marks. Those broken ribs, the cuts and scars and THESE DAMN BRUISES. That filthy muggle dared to rape a child. It was sickening. 

I dipped my hand in as I saw the bruise deepen and shivered as I heard a quiet moan and watched as his hips bucked up. I felt as he froze and I knew his eyes were on me, and I couldn’t help the smirk that emerged. I looked up to see his face dark red, and the flush was spreading across his chest so beatiful- woah no don’t think like that. This is enemy Tom. E.N.E.M.Y. I started to work on the other hip and decided to continue playing, I could see the slight bulge in his briefs and dipped my thumb under his waistband, I nearly moaned myself at feeling the warmth and the coarse hair. Never mind. I’ll admit it. The Savior is hot. But young. SOOO young. I’ll just play with him. THAT'S IT. 

This next part will probably scare him, he froze up and started shaking when my hand was on his hip, but his upper and inner thighs had some bad bruising, the one on his left thigh especially. That prick probably used that leg for leverage. I leaned forward and whispered softly into his ear. 

::Harry, I have to heal the ones on your thighs, do you understand.:: I could see him pale incredibly, which is a feat considering he was flushed just seconds before. ::Harry you can sit up, but it might be harder to reach them, I promise I would never hurt you.:: He let out a humorless laugh that broke my near existing heart.

::You’ve been trying to kill me for years Marvolo, how can I trust you not to… not to…:: His voice seemed to hitch and I laid my hand on his cheek and dragged my finger on his eyelid, which made them both flutter open, he blushed to life once again, probably realizing how close I was. 

::I no longer wish to kill you, Haven’t wanted to since I followed you into the Chamber, even more so when I realized I’d be helping the Savior kill the Light Lord.:: He smiled a little, just as I needed him to. ::I, Thomas Marvolo Riddle, promise to always protect Hadrian James Potter to the best of my abilities, I swear to never be the one to cause him harm, or else Mother Magic is free to take my magic, and my life, so mote it be.:: I whispered, looking into his eyes the whole time, I watched with a soft smile as tears welled into his eyes. He quickly looked away to hide his tears.

::God I just keep embarrassing myself, now i’m crying like a girl.:: he whispered. I dragged my thumb across his cheek, using a silent drying spell. He looked up at me confused. ::Why are you being so nice?::

::I’ve suddenly stopped being a psychotic prat, and realized how senile I was to dedicate the last 15 years to trying to murder a child.:: Suddenly he got a contemplative look in his eye and he sat up on his elbows a little, I stepped back to give him some room, he looks pretty serious…

::231 years…:: He whispered. I froze.

\-------  
(Harry’s POV)  
I should just tell him, I planned to wait until I was 16… but that was only because I needed an opportunity… Fuck I hope he doesn’t break that vow.

::231 years…:: I hissed quietly, I stared at him hoping he could see that I’m not playing him. His brow furrowed and he took a step back to let me sit up. 

::What do you mean 231?:: He asked seemingly cautiously. 

::Marvolo, a long LONG time ago I was 17 years old, and had acquired three items, my invisibility cloak I’ve had my whole life, the one you saw earlier, the second Item was a ring, one you're familiar with, the Gaunt family ring, and Dumbledore’s wand. These three items are known as the Deathly Hallows. The Invisibility Cloak, that hides you from death himself, the Resurrection stone in the ring, that can call upon the dead, and the Elder Wand, undefeatable, you’ve heard of these objects in the story “The Tale of The Three Brothers”, this is no tale though, the three brothers are no other than our common ancestors, Cadmus Peverell, Antioch Peverell, and Ignotus Peverell. There is more to their story that I can share, but the point is that whoever is in possession of all three Hallows is dubbed The Master of Death. I didn’t believe this when I possessed all three, but after 10 years of not ageing, still looking like my 17 year old self at 27, I realized it was far from false. I lived to be 214 where I killed myself to see Death, who I have seen many times throughout my life. As the Master of Death, when I die I go to him and I’m given a choice, I can start a brand new life in the current time at any age, gender, and chose to keep my knowledge or not, I can chose to go back to the day I was born, with or without my current knowledge, or I can chose to take over his role as Death, and release the Hallows for the next Master. God you wouldn’t believe how horrible the future is Marvolo, The muggles kill and enslave us, there's just so many of them, and due to the Light winning, all because of me, we lost. They would make wizards impregnate muggle women to make more of us to use for their own needs, lot’s of the witches were forced to be sex slaves because they could prevent diseases and pregnancy, they confiscated all the wands, and since Dark Magic was so shunned no one new other magic. Wandless Magic was made illegal nearly immediately after I killed you, After I became Master all memories that were obliviated returned, all potions and spells on me were removed… It ended up Dumbledore was manipulating everything, I was filled to the brim with potions to prevent me from growing, both physically and magically, They were feeding me love potions laced with Ginny so she could get pregnant, then take me out of the picture and take my fortune, I had compulsion charms to hate you, Severus and Slytherins, to make me compliant to Dumbledore, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, and Percy were being paid, either to watch me, or to be my friends and lead me in the ‘right direction’. Dumbledore even blocked most of my magical abilities, I had four animagus forms, a born natural at necromancy, Legilimency and Occlumency, damn it I was even a magic sensitive! On top of that he repressed 60% of my magic, and made it transfer to himself. Granted I was still stronger than most without it but IT WAS MY MAGIC. I decided to come back and save the Wizarding World, and not in the way they want me to by destroying you, but to actually SAVE the Wizarding World. We will all die unless Dark and Light alike are treated as equals. We need all magical creatures to be free like we are, we need to work together as one if we want to survive the Muggles.:: I was breathing heavily and trying to hold back my magic that was threatening to escape, to lash out to everyone and anyone. Tom sat in shock, hopefully he believes me. Suddenly he had his wand out and before I could even flinch a grey light enveloped me.

The light soaked into my skin, and prickled in my very core, suddenly I threw my head back and exhaled the grey light with a shudder. I looked up to see the number 240, I blushed when he raised a questioning eyebrow at me. I shrugged with a smirk before remarking on the whole lying about my age thing.

::Well a girl can dream.:: I realized what I said and blushed crimson, only darkening when he smirked. I felt a hand cup my still half interested prick and threw my head back with a high pitched scream at the sudden pleasure that shot through my body.

::Hmm, strange, this doesn’t feel like a women…:: He hissed in my ear. I blushed and reached down to remove his hand, not missing the flash of sadness. ::So what are you doing staying with those filthy muggles? Surely you could do something to get them to stop.:: He hissed as he sat next to me, and laid down beside me. I laid down fully, finding myself surprisingly comfortable with the man beside me. 

::Dumbledore planned everything… and I mean everything. The Prophecy? Fake. Sybill Trelawney had her Interview in Dumbledore’s office, half way threw her demeanor changed, her voice dropped and her eyes turned white, and she uttered the Prophecy that scared the ever living shit out of Dumbledore, He decided to use it to his advantage and obliviated her before sending her home and rescheduling the ‘Interview’ at Hog’s Head a week later, He planted a few seeds in Severus to make him compelled to show up, and before Sybill arrived he cast an Imperius on her to give the Interview, then to say his new and improved version of the Prophecy, the one Severus heard the beginning of. The faked prophecy goes “The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies....” :: I waited as he processed the new information, and saw as his eyes glowed red. He nodded at me to continue. 

::The true prophecy was detrimental to his plans to take over the Wizarding World. “The savior of the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him his equal, but the equal will have power the world knows not… the fate of the world will rest in their hands, brought together as one to protect our lands… the world will survive with the boy who is born as the seventh month dies…” Dumbledore has been trying to defeat you for years, and the thought that I would be born your equal, and help you to win- because he thought it was about the Wizarding World- made him do something that changes the world for the worse, he meant for Severus to hear so you would attack me, and kill me for him. When that didn’t work he sent me to a magic hating family, my Aunt’s, where he paid them to beat me and put me down so I would be compliant, so he could come and swipe me away, so he could be the man who saved me from my evil family, and introduce me to the magical world, he wanted me to be loyal to him for all that he’s done, but he couldn’t take any chances so he would visit me every once in awhile and dose me in personality potions, and compulsion charms, then obliviate all of us. Some of the wards around my house made the Dursleys feel hatred towards me, and prevented me from leaving by making anyone who heard me say I was abused believe I was a compulsive liar, and along with the rumors he had my family send around they ignored all the signs. My foods at Hogwarts made me foggy brained so I would have issues learning, Hermione and Ron would slip ingredients into my Potions to make me believe I was bad at it, so I would stop trying, Hermione would cast spells on my notes that made me forget information I wrote down easy. Just. There's so much they did It’s hard for me to even remember it all.:: I took a deep breath, and smiled when I felt him cast a drying charm on my face, I turned to look at him, sitting up on my elbow and facing him, totally forgetting my near nakedness. 

::I stay with them because I need to be abused so he stays oblivious to my plans, I act stupid in class, and I blush when I see Ginny. I do all the things I remember doing as a child, I review my old memories in the morning and follow it to the best I can. It’s hard reliving all of this, knowing that my best friend is using me for my fame, that my so called pseudo-family, besides a choice few- are being paid to pretend to like me, to give me a glimpse at what it’s like to be loved just so I follow the light, that the young girl who blushed upon seeing me has been taught how to brew love potions since the age of 6. To re-live every bone break, every burn and hit from a frying pan, to be beat by groups of boys twice my size, to be whipped and kicked daily, to be rap-:: I broke off in a sob, I was about to get up to move away when I felt two large arms wrap around me, without hesitation I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder. He rubbed his hand up and down my back in soothing circles, not stopping at any of the raised scars, or trying to bring his hand lower, just calming me. It took me a few calming moments to realize he was murmuring in my ear.

“Shh, don’t cry my little snake, I will help you get revenge, we will get back at them, we will save the Wizarding World from the light and the muggles. I’m here for as long as you need.” We laid there for what seemed like hours, me encased in his arms as he drew ruins on my back, I don’t think he realized I knew what he was drawing, but that didn’t matter because it felt so right. We didn’t get back to our dorms until dawn, and we both flopped into our beds, and fell asleep within minutes.


	4. Flirting, jealousy and confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got some confusion with the whole 'kill dumblewhore in a week' thing, but he was exaggerating, because obviously he's not killing him within a week

(Normal POV)

Harry woke up to the feeling of his bed dipping, He went to roll away only to realize that someone was in his bed, and he swears if it’s Ginny again he will murder her. He opens his eyes hesitantly only to be met with a piercing red stare, he jumped in surprise then started laughing when he realized he was safe.

“You prick! You scared the shit out of me! I thought you-” He paused and cast a silencing charm, having realized the Dark Lord dropped his then continued. “I thought you were Ginny again! That was horrifying! I was planning a murder five seconds ago!” Tom just grinned and sat up, pulling Harry along with him.

“If I ever find Ginny in your bed, you won’t even have time to wake up before she’s beheaded. Now wake up! We’re going to be late for Potions.” He said as he threw some clothes at the boy-who-lived. Harry looked at them, then did a double take.

“Are these your clothes Mar- Adonis?” 

“Of course, I can’t have you dressing like a house elf if I’m going to associate myself with you Hadrian.” Tom looked up and saw a blush invade Harry’s face at his full name. “Does the Golden Boy like it when I say his name?” He teased, causing him to blush deeper and roll his eyes. He waited as Harry completed dressing, the clothes fitting him snugly, he looked up to see the Dark Lords Hazel eyes flash red, and scowled. 

“Stop leering at me you cradle robber.” He spat as he threw his robes over the clothes, leaving the front open, and walking with the new student to class.

“I am NOT a cradle robber.”

“Says the man who molested a 15 year old in a dark chamber.” Harry murmured, then ducked as a hand swatted at his face, Tom watched enraptured as Harry threw his head back in a laugh. 

“YOU’RE OLDER THAN ME!” Tom reasoned.

“You didn’t know that until after you slipped your hand down my pants.” He said teasingly as they sprinted down the stairs to the dungeons. They rushed to class and entered with five minutes to spare, and walked back to the only empty table that sat with the Slytherins. They both ignored the confused looks from the Gryffindors and the glares from the Slytherins. Harry leaned into ‘Adonis’ and whispered too quiet for anyone to hear.

“Want to see a magic trick?” Tom turned and raised an eyebrow at him, his lips turned up at the smirk on Harry’s face. He watched as Harry seemed to focus on one spot then jumped when he suddenly felt a presence in his brain.

‘Maarrrvaaalloooo’ Harry’s sing-song voice said in Tom’s head, who turned wide eyed to look at Harry. 

‘How did you do this?’ Tom asked, staring at Harry who just smiled innocently and leaned in as if to talk, but answered mentally. 

‘The Horcrux Marvolo. Not only can we hear each other, but we can enter each other's minds to see what they currently see, and watch memories.’ Harry turned to look at the front of the class to avoid looking strange just... Staring at each other. 

‘It first opened for me when I was in fourth year, starting with dreams of things like you sitting in Riddle Manor, and talking to Wormtail about some murder when Nagini informed you of the groundskeeper eavesdropping in the hallway. I learned how to center it shortly before the Wizarding War. And have practiced it since I was young in this life.’ He finished his story just as Snape swooshed in, his robes billowing around him.

‘Severus is one for the dramatics.’ Tom commented mentally, while Harry held in a snort. 

“Today we will be brewing a nutrition potion, this is a 4th level potion, hopefully you can accomplish it with little to no problems.” He pointedly looked at Neville who shrunk into his seat, then his eyes drifted to Harry's and visibly hardened before he turned around and with a wave of his wand instructions appeared on the board. He told the class to gather ingredients and begin, that they have until the end of the period to have a completed potion.

“I’ll get the ingredients, could you write down the instructions? He’ll erase those in five minutes.” Harry said, as he began to sit up. 

“Of course, your writing is horrendous.” Tom said, mock horrified, a few of the Slytherins snickered who heard, Harry just smirked and turned to walk down the stairs. 

‘Ohh this is a good view.’ Tom sent thru the link, smirking as he saw Harry’s neck turn red and walk faster down the stairs. 

‘Stop checking out my arse Riddle.’ He scolded as he disappeared in the supply room. Harry was out within a couple moments and skipped up the steps, at Toms wink he stuck his tongue out, making a few of the Slytherins, mainly Draco and his goons, turn to look at a snickering Adonis. 

\------  
(Draco POV)

What the hell? When did Potter and the new bloke get so close? I looked up to see Harry blushing and sticking his tongue out to Nikolos, who I looked at to find snickering. They sat at the table beside Blaise and I, and I couldn’t help but watch as they worked together. It was like they had brewed the potion hundreds of times before, Nikolos started the flame while Potter added water into the cauldron, they didn’t speak to each other once, Nikolos would hand him an ingredient and Potter would chop it, then hand it to Adonis while he took over the stirring and Nikolos added the ingredient, they both chopped and ground the rest of the ingredients while it simmered, switching off tools without a glance at eachother, it was sort of breathtaking how well they worked with one another. As if they were one in the same.

I sneered as I saw Nikolos fold his hand over Potters and correct his hand position while he stirred, Potter blushed and smiled up at Nikolos who just smirked, then Potter snorted and rolled his eyes, all the while their hands still connected. Nikolos lifted his hand and Potter followed, Potter lowered the flame and Nikolos started to pack up the ingredients, then they both started to talk quietly with each other, snickering here or there. I was pulled from my silent fuming by Blaise.

“-aco? Draco!” 

“What Blaise?!” I snapped, irritated for some unknown reason. I only got more angry when Blaise looked at me knowingly.

“I was hoping you could continue being jealous of Nikolos after we finish the potion?” He smirked as I glared at him.

“I am NOT jealous of the new kid.” I sneered as I stirred the potion counter clockwise.

“Suuuree, so you weren’t just glaring and fuming at Potter and Nikolos while they made gogo eyes at each other?”

“Sod off Zabini.” I muttered just as Uncle Sev glided over to my table, just in time for our potion to be complete, he looked at it with a blank look before addressing us.

“Good Job Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, ten points to Slytherin.” Of course it’s perfect. How could it not be. I perked up as I heard Severus refer to the boy-who-lived.

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Nikolos, how did you get your potion done so quick?” 

“We changed a couple of the steps to speed up the process, and to enhance the potency of the potion.” Nikolos replied, staring the Professor head on.

“And, Prey tell me, what did you change?” 

“Instead of chopping the mudcup root we ground it,” Potter said

“And we used larger cuts of the eye of newt,” Nikolos continued

“And ground the mint.” Potter finished, they turned to each other with a smirk, then looked back to the shocked Professor, who quickly schooled his features.

“It seems Mr. Nikolos here carried you through the whole potion, Potter, 10 points fro-” Snape began only for Nikolos to interrupt.

“Actually Professor Snape, it was Hadrian’s idea to ground both the mint and the mudcup.” Nikolos said, pretending to be intimidated. Harry looked down with a forced blush to seem modest. Severus looked at them surprised.

“Potter, how did you know how to enhance the potion?” 

“I’m not bad at Potions sir, the reason why they end up wrong so often is either because of who i’m partnered with, or because of a Slytherin’s prank. I’ve known how to enhance a nutrient potion since… well since second year.” He finished in a whisper, not missing all the eyes staring at him, or the shocked faces of the Slytherins.

“You’re telling me you’ve not only known how to brew this fourth year potion since you were 12, but you could brew it stronger?” Harry nodded sheepishly.

“What is the most common use of Dragon’s Blood?” Snape asked.

“As an Oven Cleaner.” Harry said immediately, watching as an emotion passed the teacher's face as he ratted off the next question.

“What potion has Lacewing flies, Fluxweed, and Boomslang Skin?”

“The Polyjuice Potion, which takes one month to brew, some other ingredients are leeches, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, and a piece of the person the user wishes to look like. The boomslang skin is to be shredded, and fluxweed has to be harvested at the full moon.” Severus seemed to just get angrier and angrier as he listed off each ingredient, while Nikolos looked at Potter with amusement. 

“Which Elixir can be counterbalanced with peppermint?” 

“The Elixir to Induce Euphoria.” Snape scowled deeply, before turning and announcing. 

“20 points to Gryffindor for being first to correctly brew the potion, and for Potter’s new-found brain.” He sneered as he walked around and inspected the rest of the potions. Half the Slytherins were gaping at Potter as he snorted along with Nikolos whose shoulders were shaking trying to keep his laughs restrained. I sneered at them and turned to the front of the class utterly pissed. Stupid Potter. 

\----  
(Harry’s POV) 

It’s been a month since Tom and I have began working together, and it was better than I ever expected. To my surprise Tom was all for combining with his Horcruxes, each piece of his soul that returned slowly changed him, making him see clearer, control his anger, just more sane. They were both in the Chamber of Secrets and Tom was currently recovering from joining the second to last Horcrux, panting and shaking from the pain. 

I rushed to him as soon as the ritual completed and pulled his head into my lap, he was breathing so shallow, his eyes screwed shut, he made no outward gesture that he realised I had him cradled in my lap, my fingers carding through his sweat soaked hair, the moisture making the honey-brown locks dark and flat. His breathing became more stable, and his racing heart beat seemed to slow, I know he realised he was in my lap- but he stayed still, the great and powerful Dark Lord was being coddled and didn’t care. 

For a few minutes they stayed like this, I thought about the last Horcrux- me, what will happen to me during the ritual? Will he discard me like all the other objects that held his soul? Is the fact that I’m his Horcrux why he’s been so kind? Just to keep me close until he can rip himself away from me? We have grown very close- in my opinion- the last few weeks. We partnered in classes, sat beside each other during meals, stayed up late with each other and planned behind the safety of my four poster bed. Tom’s red eyes fluttered open and stared directly at me, my hand stilled. It was time to ask about me.

“We should do the last Horcrux now since you’re, well. Already in pain.” I mumbled, trying to act nonchalant, even though it was fruitless- he can read me like a book, I’m sure he could hear my panic. He smiled softly, throwing me off with the unexpected softness that overtook his face. We had just reconnected him with the largest split of his soul- the diary that I kept (I gave a fake to Dumblewhore). The diary held a good 40%-50% of his soul since it was his first, and he tried to get rid of all emotions within the one shard. He had emotions still, not really at first, but as each piece was re-acquainted with him he would get slightly more… human? I guess that’s the only term, but seeing his face soften so much just looking at me, well it made pixies flood my stomach, and fire raid my veins. Oh Fuck. I have a FUCKING BLOODY CRUSH ON THE DARK LORD. My mental freak out was stopped short when he replied to my question with a single word.

“No.” He whispered, his voice was hoarse from screaming, only making my dilemma worse. Gods he sounded sexy. Gods he looks sexy. GODS HE IS SEXY. ‘but wait until he’s back to his true body…’ I made my thoughts stop because Tom Riddle was fucking. Hot. 

“N-no?” I stammered, surprised by his reply, I guess he want’s to do it later, “We could wait a day or two, this was a difficult on-”

“No, Hadrian.” His voice was a little louder, but still a whisper, and more stern. But, his reply made no sense.

“Tom, you're confusing me.” I said back, not noticing I had started to run my hand through his soft hair again. Tom seemed to stare past me, his eyes seemingly glazed over as he started to talk in the same soft voice.

“Two Horcruxes ago, the ring, I got a shard of my soul where I casted off some of my leftover emotions, after the ritual I felt… more at peace, and during the next few days until the next ritual I started to… feel. Not strong emotion, more like an inkling as to what I would feel in that moment. There was one emotion that I just couldn’t” His voice wavered, making my brows furrow, he never acted so… vulnerable. “I couldn’t figure out, it always showed up when I was around you, when you laughed, or smiled with or at me. When we snogged in the halls," he stopped to smirk at a blushing Savior, "When our hands brushed as we worked on Potions, or when we laid shoulder to shoulder in your bed… It felt like… warmth.” His eyes refocused and looked at me, piercing me with the intensity. 

“Like… like comfort and warmth… you were home. I didn’t understand it, and it pissed me off immensely, and it only increased when we added the last Horcrux, that's when I started to fear the answer, I ran from what I felt, ignored it. But I knew what would happen when I added this last Horcrux, when I formally retrieved all my emotions… the very things I tried to rid myself of and I couldn’t help but be excited because I hoped that with gaining back my sanity and emotions I’d be able to… properly deal with what I was… am feeling. Gods Harry I’m feeling so much for you.” He whispered the last part softly and actually blushed, BLUSHED and shifted his eyes away for half a second. I felt myself freeze, the pixies fight, and the fire burn. I felt my face flush, because it appears I’m not the only one who has gained a crush on a Dark Lord.

“You, Hadrian, my one and only Horcrux… my one and only… I don’t want you to feel the pain of my soul being taken, and I don’t want to take it because even if I take myself from you, I am yours. You already have my heart and soul. I want you to keep my soul, to protect it. Out of this world, we are some, perhaps the only immortals, and frankly I don’t want to be mortal if that means leaving you to live without someone to share it with. To live forever, to be so mature, so full of wisdom that no one could ever be your equal… but I would love to try. To stay young with you. To stay and be with you.” He finished his speech, and I jumped in surprise as he thumbed at tears I didn’t know I shed. Gods I’ve felt so alone for so long… this was too good to be true…

Tom’s hand cupped my cheek, and his other wrapped at the nape at my neck, he pulled me down and I couldn’t find it in myself to resist, couldn’t find a good reason to resist, because no matter how strange this should be it was so utterly perfect, so realistic and practical that he would be the one to share immortality with. Soft lips pressed against mine, moving with mine, the kiss depend as he sat up and scooted into my lap, his legs hung to the side of my leg, His tongue swiped at my bottom lip, the warm wet startling me into a gasp that he took full advantage of.

Within a second the kiss changed from the sweet press it started as, we fought each other for dominance like we have fought for years, although this time I couldn’t find it in myself to fight him. One of his legs moved to straddle me and he leaned in, laying me down onto the the floor, our bodies molding together, my legs instinctively widening to accommodate his hips, our hardened lengths lined up with each other, layers of cloths our only barrier. He kissed his way down my jaw and bit at the juncture of my neck, I moaned loudly, flushing at the girly noise that escaped me, and at my body betraying me and arching into the larger man, I felt his lips lift into a smirk, he bit again and lapped at the wound, I moaned again and wrapped one arm around his shoulder, and with the other hand gripped at his hair and pressed his mouth harder into the spot he was currently sucking on. 

He shifted his hips, moving himself against me, I screamed at the immense pleasure and he sat up, I whined at the loss and opened my eyes- when had I closed them? But quickly stopped pouting when I saw him pull his shirt off and toss it, He grabbed me and sat me up slowly, and he tugged at my shirt. Oh god no no no, my body is horrendous, as soon as he sees the scars again he’ll no longer want me. 

“Hadrian, you are so beautiful, no amount of scars can taint that.” He whispered against my ear, I shuddered as his lips grazed my ear, and swallowed before nodding, because no matter what my brain thought, I could only trust him. 

\------  
(Toms POV)

I looked down at my love's body, yes I did love him, obviously I can’t just go saying that so soon, that would scare the shit out of him, but being without emotions… without my sanity for so long, I had no reason to deny what it was I felt when I see him. His pale chest, marred with so many scars only screamed of his strength, only radiated beauty. I leaned down, smirking at him as he watched, holding his breath, still scared I’d reject him, and flicked my tongue at the perked nipple, I received immediate results as he threw his head back, and arched his chest up as he tried to grip at the floor. Gods he’s so responsive, so perfect. 

I worked each nipple until I was sure they were tender, by the time I completed both were swollen and dark from the attention, and he was grinding into me, making such pretty noises. His face and chest were flushed red, like a gorgeous flower. I waved my hand and smirked as he moaned when my magic washed over him, spelling away both our trousers, leaving me in a pair of silk boxers- because I have class- and him in a pair of tight briefs, I looked appreciatively at the large appendage struggling to come free, He was still too lost in pleasure to realize the loss of our clothes until I ground myself into him, earning a loud moan, and a returning thrust. He clawed at my back as he arched and moved against me.

I lifted myself away from him, loving it as he whined again, his eyes flying open once more as he tried- and failed- to reconnect with my body. I started to crawl down his body until I was eye level with his hips and I bent down to kiss at the flesh, I stopped when he froze, thinking it was due to his uncle’s unwanted advances I stopped and looked up at him, silently asking permission, his face was a deep crimson, and he oozed shame.

::My Snake, you don’t have to be ashamed of anything with me, and you most definitely can stop me whenever you like, I’d never force you to do anything you wouldn’t like me to.:: I hissed and sat up, about to move away when a hand wrapped around my wrist.

::No! No, it’s not that Marvolo… gods this is sad but I’ve never- I haven't…:: He looked away a deeper red than I’ve ever seen, and I suddenly realized what he was saying… He’s never had sex. He’s over 200 years old and he’s NEVER HAD SEX. He mustn't seen my incredulous look or felt it over our connection because he started to ramble ::I went through puberty late due to malnutrition in my first life, and once I had I was pretty much always too distracted to even think about that stuff, and by the time I became the Master of Death I just accepted that I didn’t have the urge to… have… to have sex. I mean… my uncle… I don’t count that. That's not sex. That's not making lo-:: He stopped to blush then continued, I tried to keep my fond smile at bay. ::I’ve always shied away from physical contact, in my last life, and this one… that's why that night when you helped me heal I was so… affected. I’ve never been… aroused before… Never had wet dreams, I’ve never even.:: He closed his eyes, and I could feel the shame flood through to me, and I crawled up and placed feather light kisses on his face, calming him. ::I’ve never even masturbated Tom, that’s so pathetic, gods I’m a freak.:: he chuckled humorlessly. 

::You are NOT a freak Hadrian! And you have no reason to feel the way you do, no one can judge you for your choice’s, for your body and your life. It’s no ones business if you’ve had sex or not, my little snake. We don’t have to do anything if you don-:: he stopped at Hadrian's horrified look. 

::I-I want to. Being with you is incredible, I've never felt so… felt like this.:: He said confidently. I leaned down and drew him into a heated kiss, when we finally broke apart to breath I pressed my forehead against his and spoke.

“We won’t be making Love tonight my pet.” I whispered and licked the shell of his ear, then moved and sucked behind his ear, loving how he thrashed around and how his chest and cheeks blossomed red with arousal. I dipped my hand under his pants and gripping the length and started to slowly pump the pretty cock. Each time I dragged my thumb across the head he mewled and arched into me, suddenly a hand I hadn’t noticed was holding my hardened member, and I moaned loudly at the surprise, I looked down to see a devilish smirk grace the angelic face, I quickly removed the remaining undergarments, and gripped both our pricks and cast a heated lubrication spell, then started pumping us both. 

It only took a couple minutes before Hadrian screamed, throwing his head back, his back arched from the floor further than ever before as white spurts of his seed mixed with the lube and our shared precum, as soon as I felt the warmth of him on my cock I came with a groan, and flopped next to him, I pulled him close to me- and smiled as I realized he passed out. I guess 200 years of pent up sexual frustration was overwhelming. With a smirk I cleaned us both off, and carried him under a notice-me-not up to our dorms, and soon fell asleep with him in my arms.

\-----  
(Harry POV)

I woke up warmer than I've ever been, not just in temperature but as if my very soul had been warmed. I nestled into my pillow, planning on sleeping for a while longer when I felt my pillow rumble… wait no that sounded like a chuckle, and this feels far too solid to be a pillow. I slowly lifted my head and blushed as my eyes meet those of Adonis’s Hazel orbs. 

“You blush so pretty for me, my Kitten.” I felt myself heat up even more at the term of endearment, because that is something i’d never experienced. Sadly, and to my horror I saw Tom’s eyes light with glee at my reaction, and I got the sinking feeling it won’t be the last I hear. I hid my face in his neck, and thought about last night, how nice he was, how he didn’t even take me when I told him he could. I heated up once again, and brushed my nose against his neck, taking in his scent of cinnamon and sweat. Sweet and salty. I kissed at his pulse, then licked my lips, loving the taste it left, I mouthed at his neck instead, sucking and licking at his delicious skin. 

He tilted his head away, presenting me with more of his pale neck, I threw my leg over his hips and laid flush against his body, glad we both had sleep pants on- then blushed when I realized Marvolo dressed me. I nibbled at his earlobe, relishing in the gasps and groans escaping the ever composed Lord. 

“Merlin Hadrian,” his voice breathless as he pulled me up for a tender kiss. “Although I love how you are devouring me you minx, we must get to breakfast.” I flushed and gaped at him calling me a minx, blushing hard as my cock reacted to it with an interested twitch, which he felt against his thigh. He leaned forward and whispered into my ear. “If only I could have you for breakfast my little minx.” He lowered his voice as he spoke into my ear, and I whined as the name made me twitch once again. I couldn’t help the small smile as he kissed my cheek and sat up with me still sitting in his lap. Suddenly hands clamped around my legs as he pulled me against him, and wrapped my legs around himself, then he was standing, I squeaked and threw my arms around his neck, and tightened my legs as he exited the fourposter.

Our mouths clashed together and he waved his wand, instantaneously dressing us both in our school uniforms, then I was pushed against the door. His tongue explored every cavern of my mouth, as I eagerly gave him the tour. We kissed before, merlin we snogged, but this was far more heated. We were so lost in one another we didn’t hear the voices in the hall, and by the time we noticed I was sprawled on my back, legs still wrapped around ‘Adonis’ who fallen with me, lucky enough to catch himself as to not squash me. We both looked up into the shocked faces of two identical red-heads, the shock melted into smirks as I buried my face into an out-right laughing Marvolo, his head down and whole body shaking with the laugh. 

“My my Forge, do you see what I see?” Fred smirked.

“If what you see is our little brother getting snogged shamelessly against a door then I believe so.” George answered. 

“Harry, if we’d known how kinky you were-” Fred

“We would have pounced on you like no tomorrow,” George

“Look at all those bites and hickeys Forge!” Fred pointed to a bleeding bite mark, and several black bruises on my exposed shoulder that Marvolo had been biting and sucking at last night, and seconds ago, I quickly fixed my robes and unwrapped my legs from around Marvolo who helped me up.

“Why Gred, I believe the boy-who-lived may be a Masochist!” George said smirking, my jaw dropped open as I felt my face heat up, and as Marvolo smirked along.

“CALL RITA SKEETER! Savior of the Light, Ravished in the Dark:” Fred began.

“The boy-who-lived to get off on pain!” George finished dramatically. 

“Oh shove off!” I glared at their backs as they ran down the stairs laughing, and headed to breakfast with Marvolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll continue this, as I've said at the beginning, for now does anyone have any suggestions? Or something they'd like to see happen? Perhaps some unique way for Dumblewhore to die?


	5. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I wasn't really feeling it for some reason, tell me honestly if I should remove it and rewrite!

A couple weeks later Hadrian and Tom were headed to breakfast, the great hall quieted dramatically as we walked in, everyone was staring at Hadrian and Adonis as they strode in, Adonis chuckling and Hadrian hitting his arm with a glare and a pink tinge to his face. They froze for a second and looked around curiously at how quiet it was, and it took no longer than three seconds for Hadrian to groan and walk to the table, already expecting a paper. Adonis sat down beside him with a sympathetic look.

Ron looked between Adonis and Harry with thinly veiled disgust, while Hermione had that infuriating knowing look she always wore. Ron was pissed, he has to win Harry over before he’s 17, it was the new plan, after Ginny realized Harry was gay all three of them (Ron, Hermione, and Ginny) went to Dumbledore’s office, since Ginny had little to no chance, and a forced marriage would look bad on his part, they decided Ron would do, since Ron was bisexual. Then Adonis comes along and mucks up what he had going. Hermione handed Harry the paper with a fake pitying look, she was pretty upset as well, she had a job lined up if this worked out as planned, and she needed those books that were promised! Ginny was angry, but she wasn’t the one who was supposed to be seducing the great ‘boy-who-lived’ 

Hadrian looked down at the paper, and promptly choked on his food, because right there, on the front page of the paper, for everyone in the Wizarding World to see at this very moment. Was a picture of him pressed against a wall with his legs wrapped around Tom’s hips, hands clutching his shoulders as he rolled into him, Tom smirks and leans forward, biting harshly, Hadrian throws his head back, in an obvious cry, and his hips stutter. He is flushed and panting, then rolls his hips into Tom who closes his eyes and rolls back, then the picture starts again. So yeah, he choked for a good fucking reason, the whole of Hogwarts, and everyone who reads the Prophet just saw him cum. 

Tom went to place a hand on his shoulder, but Hadrian growled, then stood up, lifting the paper in the air, and before anyone could know what happened every single one burst into flames, girls screamed, people dropped the inflamed items, and watched as the fire disappeared along with the Prophets.

“Don’t worry, I’ve burnt every single one created, actually I burnt every single thing that has a picture of me, old prophets about my clothes, to me grinding on my boyfriend in a hallway.” He said loudly enough for everyone to hear, then huffed and left the great hall. He and Tom had made out a lot over the month after he revealed who he was, at first it was simply making out, then it became more, although either refused to admit it, last night was the farthest they had gone, but that picture everyone saw was from two weeks ago, they were in an abandoned corridor, or so they thought, and it got very heated, and much to his embarrassment he came, when he saw Tom smirking he realized neither cared, so he returned the favor. Since then they would rub one off on each other here and there. The fact that someone was watching was just embarrassing. And gross.

“Harry! Hadrian!” ‘Adonis’ ran up behind him and wrapped his arm around his waist, turning him around. “Did you really just burn everything that has a picture of you?!” Hadrian was glad he didn’t go straight for the ‘emotional’ shit, he chuckled a little.

“Yeah, I can will my magic to do anything, I decided enough was enough, the Daily Prophet building would be engulfed in flames currently if I hadn’t stopped the spell.” 

“... Hadrian what about the books about you? Like you know, the thousands of books on famous wizards and their part in history?” Hadrian stared at him wide eyed. “So you're telling me you just burned thousands of copies of books?” Hadrian nodded shyly, because he hadn’t thought of that, ‘Adonis’ burst out laughing, and Hadrian followed soon after. 

“I’ll have to send Hedwig out with apologies to all the book stores ‘Sorry, I got angry when I realized the Wizarding World watched me cum, over and over and over, so I burnt everything with me in it.’ Merlin!” Hadrian laughed for a couple minutes with Adonis, neither seeing the platinum blonde boy following them. 

“I didn’t understand why you got so angry, but when you put it that way it pisses me off, no one else should get to see you that way.” ‘Adonis’ purred, softly dragging his finger up Hadrian’s arm.

“Don’t even you possessive son of a bitch.” Hadrian said slapping the hand away with a grin. ‘Adonis’ acted mock offended.

“Me? Possessive?!” Hadrian game him a deadpanned look and tugged his shirt down enough to show bruises and scabbed bites, ‘Adonis’ winced at the sight, because it looked horrible. “Salazar, that looks bad.” He said. Hadrian rolled his eyes, and fixed his shirt.

“But it feels sooo good.” He smirked, this time ‘Adonis’ rolled his eyes and stepped forward, pressing Hadrian into the wall. 

“Those Weasley twins were right,” He leaned in and hissed into his ear far too quiet for the fuming blonde to hear. ::My little Masochist.:: Hadrian let out a strained moan.

“I’ll hold that over your head forever, ‘Weasleys being right’, now off, we aren’t doing this right here.”

“Anywhere else?” he asked suggestively. Hadrian scoffed and pushed him off.

“Cradle Robber.”

“Masochist.”

“Arsehole.”

“Girl.”

“I SAID I WAS A GIRL ONE TIME!”

“You still get off when I call you princess.” Tom smirked, he discovered that shortly after that picture was taken, they were snogging in a classroom, and he was going to press him against a wall, but it was moist so he stopped kissing Tom to cast a drying and cleansing spell before leaning against it smiling innocently, Tom rolled his eyes and kissed him before saying ‘Princess’ and much to his glee Hadrian arched a little with a breathy keen, Tom smirked and Hadrian pulled away with wide eyes. Now he was receiving a death glare and a blush, which was equally pleasing. “Don’t you?” Tom said before pressing Hadrian into the wall again and kissing him. “Princess.” Hadrian let out a breathy moan before blushing and pushing ‘Adonis’ away harshly. 

“Dick.”

“Yes, I do have one, you're free to che- Okay okay I’ll stop, come on, we have to get to Potions, we have double.” 

\-----

-Harry POV-

“You're stirring wrong again.” Tom murmured, placing his hand on top of mine and correcting it, I smirked and winked at him, he glared accusingly. “Or not.” He said, raising an eyebrow, I put on an innocent face, which is perfect if I do say so myself. “Don’t even try that look Hadria-”

“Oh look Blaise, Princess needs help to stir her potion.” I froze instantly as I heard that dreaded drawl behind me. Of FUCKING course it would be Draco to hear that conversation, perhaps he hadn’t though? It could be a coincidence. Tom stiffened as well, but squeezed my hand lightly, and ignored him.

“We should dice instead of chop, Adonis.” Tom had grabbed some of the mandrake root, and was about to start to chop it, he looked at me, then seemed to think for a moment before nodding and dicing. 

“Good catch, hun” He said as he 

“What? Aren’t going to call her Princess? Or is that only when she’s all hot and bothered?” Draco drawled, his smirk could practically be heard. A few of the surrounding students giggled and whispered to each other, I froze again, because yeah. He knew. I calmed down and smirked as I turned towards the two Slytherins, and spoke loud enough for everyone in the class to hear, glad and taking advantage that Professor Snape wasn’t in the room currently.

“Malfoy, I would have never taken you as someone into voyeurism,” I stopped and hid my smirk with a fake innocent face, I waited for a few people to whisper what a ‘voyeurism’ is to each other, then continued on with a ‘oh I understand’ face. “but I guess everyone has to get off somehow, be it me with a sexy bloke who calls me Princess, and treats me as such, or you, watching me get off with said sexy bloke.” Draco was bright red, and a few of the Slytherins were giving me considerate glances as the rest of the class burst out laughing, I turned around quickly, knowing Professor Snape would be in any moment, and stirred the potion with ‘Adonis’ smirking beside me, a grin broke through as Draco stood up to yell, and Snape swooped in, and froze at the scene. Draco was stood up bright red, and ready to yell at me who was grinning next to Adonis who was smirking while the whole class was rolling in laughter.

“ENOUGH!” Everyone quieted down. “Someone tell me what’s going on right now, or house points will be taken.” I stood up with an innocent, and fearful look as I spoke.

“Sorry Sir, Malfoy expressed his interest in watching…” I pretended to shift awkwardly and continued with a blush as I rushed my words. “He expressed his interest in watching Adonis and I, so I told him that voyeurism is healthy, especially in teenage men who have little to no sexual experienc-”

“That’s enough Mr. Potter.” He snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose, wondering why, for the billionth time, he worked with teenagers. Draco stood up, even redder and tried to explain it away.

“No! That’s not what happend at all!”

“Oh really? Then pray tell me, how do you know what I call Hadrian when we are… together? I believe your exact words were ‘Call her princess, or is that only when she’s all hot and bothered’ hm?” Adonis drawled, I held back my smirk as Snape turned an eyebrow at Draco, and everyone started whispering again, before he could reply Snape quieted the class and continued the lesson, removing 10 points from each house for being loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I wasn't really feeling it for some reason, tell me honestly if I should remove it and rewrite!


End file.
